


Why’s It So Easy To Fall For A Girl Like You?

by lillyjax



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jisoo is a bold sister, Some cute jenlisa moments so I added that tag, detective rosé and Jennie looking for the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyjax/pseuds/lillyjax
Summary: Lisa wasn’t always this hopeless when it came to love (believe it or not). She’s always had a weakness for Jisoo and of course she had to face her feelings while on tour.Basically Lisa trying to get over Jisoo and failing miserably. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Tour Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so please be kind :D. Criticism is welcomed and I would love to hear your input on how I can improve. I hope you enjoy!

“Why does it have to be this way?!”  
Lisa yelled to herself.  
“Why do I to be so damn flustered all the time around her!? Can’t I just suppress it for a minute! Get yourself together Lisa!”  
Lisa was pacing around angrily in her dressing room just moments before her and the girls were set to go on stage. She was recalling just moments before when she ran into the goddess on earth herself, Jisoo.

_“Hey Lisa!” shouted Jisoo from down the hall, “Would you give me a hand with my outfit?”_

_Lisa turned around to be met with the most beautiful sight she’d ever scene. Jisoo was wearing a pink coat that was decorated with silver lining. She had boots that went all the way up to her knees and had the most outstanding jewelry that complimented her perfectly. Lisa’s jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hand. Jisoo panicked thinking that Lisa saw something she didn’t like._

_“Is something wrong with my outfit? Oh no do I have something on my face?” Jisoo asked concerned._

_“No no..” Lisa murmured, “it’s just, wow. You’re stunning.”_

_Lisa mentally slapped herself for making her feelings about Jisoo obvious and not even hiding how much she enjoyed the older girls outfit._

_“Aww thank you!” Responded Jisoo, “but these buttons are causing me so much trouble and I really need help.”_

_“Oh yeah right right let me get those for you Jisoo.”_

_Lisa walked over and buttoned up Jisoo’s buttons. Once she finished she made the stupid mistake of looking up into Jisoo’s deep brown eyes. Lisa always found her eyes to be gorgeous but up close they were so easy to get lost in. Lisa stared into them for far too long and dreamed of having Jisoo look at her lovingly. Upon realizing the uncomfortably long stare down they were having, Lisa awkwardly smiled and said a quick goodbye as her cheeks turned a light pink._

_Jisoo stood there watching Lisa go and shouted a thank you before turning to go back to her dressing room for some final adjustments._

Flashing back into reality, Lisa recalled a much simpler time when things like this didn’t happen. She never used to get flustered around Jisoo and her heart never used to beat this rapidly around anyone, let alone her own band mate.

 _Why is this happening to me,_ Lisa thought, _I’ve been trying to suppress these feelings for so long and I’ve come so far. Ugh! There’s NO WAY I can let Jisoo know I like her._

“God damnit she totally knew!” Lisa yelled out in frustration.

The young Thai was getting so annoyed with herself and raising her voice so much that she didn’t even hear the door open to her room.

“I’m nothing but a mess up….”

Lisa sighed dejectly as she sat down on the floor, her back against a box. She was staring at the wall. Tears suddenly started to form in her eyes and she didn’t bother to wipe them away since she was alone. Or so she thought.

“You’re not a mess up Lisa”

 _Shit,_ Lisa thought, _of course it had to be Jisoo that heard me yelling._

“I really appreciate the sentiment Jisoo but if I wasn’t a mess up, why do I feel like one?”

Lisa heard Jisoo’s footsteps approaching her. She silently sat next to Lisa and put her hand on Lisa’s shoulder.

“Lisa, we all feel down at times but that doesn’t make us bad people. You’re one of the most amazing, maybe even the most amazing, friend that I have.”

_Friend, right that’s all she thinks of you. You’re just her friend, nothing more. Get yourself together Lisa._

“I’m sure whatever you’re going through right now won’t affect you for long because you’re so strong. You never let anything get you down for long and you always bounce right back. I admire that. Anyways, just know that if you wanna talk to someone I’m here for you Lisa.”

Jisoo’s voice trailed off as she moved her hand to rub Lisa’s back. This only made matters worse for Lisa as her tears started to fall faster. Eventually, sobs escaped her mouth and she gave up on trying to stop herself. Jisoo pulled Lisa into a warm hug.

“Shh shh it’s okay, I’m here it’s okay Lisa. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

_Everything won’t be okay, if only you knew that you’re the reason I’m crying._

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, Lisa crying onto Jisoo’s shoulder and Jisoo rubbing Lisa’s back. Lisa finally got herself together and slowly moved off of the older girls shoulder and sat up straight, giving Jisoo a half hearted smile.

“Thank you…..I’m sorry for being so dramatic before our show,” Lisa started, “I’m glad to have someone like you in my life…”

“No problem Lisa, I’m just glad to see that pretty smile of yours.”

Jisoo got up and dusted herself off making sure her outfit looked as professional as possible. Lisa started to get up too and quickly rushed over to her mirror only to be met with a puffy eyed Thai staring back at her.

“Oh wow I really am a mess aren’t I?”

“Only a little bit,” smiled Jisoo, “a quick stop at hair and makeup wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Ouch, not even sympathy for crying girl I see,” laughed Lisa.

“Nope, but anyways I have to get to my spot for the lift. I’ll see you on stage Lisa.”

With that, Jisoo hurriedly walked out of Lisa’s room and shut the door carefully behind her. Lisa then let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and dejectly looked at the mirror again. She wiped the tears off her face and her mascara.

“Lisa!” yelled Rosé from outside her door, “Come on we’ve gotta go soon!”

“Yeah yeah just a minute!”

Lisa quickly reapplied all the makeup that came off her face and opened the door.

“Alright let’s go”

The girls were all in the hall outside by the time Lisa finally got ready. She gave them all a quick smile before hurrying up ahead to get to the stage. Jisoo made an effort to catch up with her and see how she was feeling.

“Hey, you feeling better?”

Lisa sighed, “yeah I am, thanks for your help. I owe you one.”

Lisa saw Jisoo ponder for a moment about how to respond before saying, “Hey that’s just what friends do. You don’t owe me anything but your beautiful smile.”

With that, Lisa felt a blush start to form on her cheeks but promptly covered them with her hand and turned away. Jisoo didn’t bother to notice as she was already staring ahead at the stage entrance.

The girls took their places by their lifts. Lisa gave one final look over at Jisoo and was met with deep brown eyes staring back at her. They exchanged quick smiles as the lifts slowly started to raise.

_Just one last performance Lisa, this shouldn’t be hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s all for the first chapter of a potential new fanfic (we’ll see). If I write another chapter it might not be for a bit (or it could be literally tomorrow I don’t know) but nonetheless I would love to hear your feedback!


	2. The Ride Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so looks like I’m back again! Thanks for the kudos everyone, as always feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Finally,” sighed Lisa as she got adjusted in her plane seat, “we’re on our way back home to the dorm. I can’t wait to just relax.”

 

“Oh come on Lisa it wasn’t all that bad! I know you had a good time.” 

 

“Ugh Chaeng you make a good point there, I guess I did have fun.”

 

Lisa gave Rosé a half hearted smile and turned to fish out her bag from below the seat. Once she got it, she started digging around to find her earbuds. 

 

“Abandoning me already?” said Rosé, teasingly.

 

“You know how I love my music Rosé, plus I won’t be abandoning you. I’m still here aren’t I?”

 

Rosé rolled her eyes while grabbing her eye mask. “If you’re gonna go off into your own little world then I might as well sleep. Goodnight Lisa.”

 

“Night Chaeng.”

 

Lisa plugged in her earbuds and pressed shuffle, not even acknowledging what song came on. Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about somewhere pretty or well someone pretty. This just so happened to be the same girl that was sitting right in front of her. Taking a quick glance between the seats, Lisa noticed how perfectly Jisoo’s head rested on her neck pillow. She looked like a small little puppy that was begging to be cuddled. The young girl got so invested that she failed to notice a suspicious Jennie eyeing her up.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

Lisa shook her head and turned to look out at the passing by clouds. She instead thought about her previous performance. Something was off with it but she couldn’t exactly put her finger on it. 

 

_ Maybe I messed up the choreography? _

_ No, I would notice that right away. _

_ A wrong note maybe? _

_ Nope, that’d be obvious. _

_ Perhaps I sang the wrong verse at the wrong time? _

_ No no no! It’s something else ugh but what? _

 

Lisa continued her inner feud for quite some time until she decided to just remember what even happened on stage. It was all such a blur after her encounter with Jisoo beforehand in the dressing room.

 

_ “This next song, sadly, is our last song for tonight,” the crowd ‘awww-ed’ loudly between Rosé’s words, “so please I would love for you all to sing along as we end with ‘As If It’s Your Last’” _

 

_ The crowd roared loudly and chanted ‘BLACKPINK!’ as the lights dimmed on stage. The girls took their places and Lisa couldn’t help but steal a glance at Jisoo who was already smirking in her direction. She quickly averted her eyes before a blush could form and got into place for her choreography. _

 

_ The whole time the fans were singing loudly alongside their performance. Lisa felt intoxicated from the energy that her fans were giving her, it was amazing. Being on stage was always such a high for the girls but Lisa especially when she got focused on dancing. She actually focused so much so that nothing else mattered except the crowd and her moves. _

 

_ As they reached the last chorus, Lisa took her spot by Jisoo and instantly felt her heartbeat skyrocket. Jennie and Rosé were finishing up their final chorus together. They were jumping around and singing on one side of the stage while Lisa and Jisoo occupied the other side.  _

 

_ Lisa made it to her final lines and was singing her heart out when suddenly Jisoo put her arm around Lisa’s waist a pulled her close beside her. Lisa gasped but continued on singing. The crowd slowly dimmed and the young dancer couldn’t focus on anything but the attractive girl that was practically on top of her. She made sure to finish out the song strong and the crowd went wild but Lisa couldn’t hear any of it. The only sound to be heard was her heartbeat as Jisoo slowly moved closer to her bandmate’s ear and whispered, _

 

_ “Why’s it so easy to fall for a girl like you, huh?” _

 

And with that Lisa jolted up suddenly, bumping her head on the low airplane ceiling above her.

 

“Ouch!” Lisa cried, “was I asleep? Since when did these ceilings get so low? God did that hurt!”

 

“Shhh quiet down Lisa! Some people are sleeping despite us landing.”

 

Lisa took a second to process what Rosé had said. “Wait, landing? You mean I slept the whole flight?”

 

“Yes you slept the whole flight I don’t get how that’s such a shock to you. Anyways get your bag back under your seat we will be landing soon.”

 

Lisa did as she was told and made sure to put her earbuds back into their nice and neat rolled up state. She went to go check the time too but upon clicking her phone a couple of times, she realized that the battery was dead. 

 

_ Must’ve burned it out with the music I was playing, oh well I’ll survive the ride home. _

 

The flight landed shortly after and the girls got their things and quickly made it to their car that was waiting to take them home. Lisa and Jennie sat in the very back while Rosé and Jisoo sat in the middle. Their manager and driver sat up in the front, both silent as they knew the girls were too tired to talk.

 

“Hey Lisa,” Jennie asked, barely heard over the music playing absently in the background, “are you okay? You’ve seemed off since our show yesterday.”

 

“I’m good just tired is all. Thanks for your concern though Jennie.”

 

She attempted to give Jennie her usual bright smile but failed miserably on the account of her unmeasurable tiredness. The older girl was quick to see through her façade and pulled Lisa into a quick hug.

 

“I know you might not wanna talk about this to someone right now but just know I’m here for you Lisa. I won’t judge no matter what it is, you know that right?”

 

Lisa sleepily nodded on Jennie’s shoulder recalling when she first came out to the girls. She was nervous as hell and told Jennie first,

which turned out to be a very wise choice. Jennie was unbelievable supportive and helped Lisa tell her friends and family. Unfortunately, YG didn’t support the idea of a gay kpop star and forced Lisa to keep quiet on the matter. Although this outraged Jennie, she couldn’t do much since she knew better than anyone that YG was “being kind” by not throwing Lisa out immediately. Ever since that, Lisa has always trusted Jennie with anything and everything. So when the younger girl decided not to talk to Jennie first, it raised her suspicions slightly.

 

Jennie gave a content sigh and let Lisa rest on her shoulder for the car ride back home. Lisa slowly mumbled out a thank you for Jennie allowing Lisa to use her as a pillow. 

 

“No problem Lis,” replied Jennie, “just get some rest now.”

 

Lisa was too tired to protest and fell asleep almost instantly. The car was surprisingly hypnotic when it came to sleeping. She stayed unconscious all the way back to their dorm room.

 

Lisa woke up at a horrible 2 am suddenly in her bedroom. She looked around panicked wondering what had happened and found a note on her bed stand. 

 

_ You were so tired I didn’t want to wake you up so instead I got some help from Jisoo who carried you upstairs. Personally I think you look like a koala bear but Jisoo says you look “like a sleeping beauty”. Sleep tight Lisa and don’t forget I’m here to talk if you want. _

_ -Jennie <3 _

 

“She’s too good to me,” Lisa mumbled under her breath.

 

She turned back over in her bed and pulled the covers to just below her nose, making an effort to bundle up completely with no skin showing to the outside world besides her face. The bedroom she shared with Jennie slowly started to fade away as sleep overtook her. Lisa could only focus on one thing that night, the eleven words Jisoo had told her the day before.

 

**_“Why’s it so easy to fall for a girl like you?”_ **

 

_ I should be asking you the same thing,  _ Lisa thought before finally resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed! I just wanted to get through the whole scene of them coming home and getting back to the dorm where majority of the story will take place. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Breakfast Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long ish wait! I’ve been busy this past week with some school work and I had a dance to go to. Plus I just had my soccer tournament. Anyways, here’s the next chapter hope you enjoy!

Lisa woke up with a pounding headache from the night before. The car ride and plane trip really weren’t good for her and now she was suffering because of it.

 

_ Damnit,  _ Lisa thought _ , I knew I should have drank more water. _

 

She turned over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Lisa practically fell out of bed when she read what time it was.

 

_ 10:30?! Oh my god I slept in! _

 

Deciding to finally start the day, Lisa got up out of bed and put on some clothes. She wore a simple outfit, jeans and a T-shirt, since she wasn’t feeling so great. She started towards her and Jennie’s door and turned the knob. Opening the door, she was met with the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes.

 

“Good morning!” Rosé called out from her post in the kitchen. Lisa always knew she was a great cook but nonetheless it still surprised her every time. Plus, pancakes and bacon in the morning is not so hard to get used to.

 

“Morning,” Lisa mumbled out, her voice sounding a lot harsher than she intended. The Thai coughed and tried again. “I meant uh morning.”

 

“You feeling sick?” questioned Jennie.

 

“Yeah a little, I think that travel really took a lot out of me. Breakfast smells amazing though.”

 

Rosé gave a happy nod as she set the remaining food out on the table. Jennie has already taken her seat, piling her plate with pancakes, bacon, and fruit. Rosé sat down next to her and got her fit of breakfast as well. Lisa sat across from Jennie and didn’t hesitate to dig in.

 

“Wow this is amazing Rosé!!” Cried Lisa in excitement, “where’s Jisoo?”

 

Rosé waited a second then said, “In our room still”.

 

Lisa decided to take the lead and got up to go find her. She carefully walked over to outside their door and held her hand up to knock. She stopped short though and sighed. 

 

_ What am I doing, she’s probably just still sleeping. _

 

Lisa was about to turn and leave when the doorknob suddenly started to turn.

 

_ Oh shit! She’s awake! _

 

The young girl tried to get out of the way before Jisoo saw her when out of nowhere the door slammed open. It hit Lisa square in the face and she fell backwards onto the floor. Lisa banged her head on the ground with a loud thump and hit her nose too. Jisoo appeared moments later and her face suddenly turned into a panicked stare as her band mate was now on the floor, blood slowly coming out of her nose.

 

“Oh my god Lisa! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

 

Lisa went to feel her nose and when she pulled her hand away, she saw blood covering it. She started to get nauseous as the room started spinning. She tried to stand up but felt her knees shaking.

 

“Jisoo I….I-“

 

As Lisa was speaking, her knees gave out and her vision went blurry. Jisoo grabbed her before she could hit the ground again and held her until someone could help.

 

“Lisa! Lisa! Oh my god, Rosé Jennie! We need a medic!!” Jisoo was crying out for her other bandmates to come quickly.

 

Jennie and Rosé rushes around the corner quickly to see what all the commotion was. They practically fell over when they saw the state Lisa was in.

 

“What happened!?” Asked Rosé, panicked.

 

“I was coming out of our room and I didn’t realize Lisa was here and I flung the door open and it hit her and she fell and… and now she’s hurt.. and it’s all my fault.”

 

Jisoo couldn’t say anymore as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Jennie grabbed Lisa from Jisoo and sat her down on the couch. Rosé went over to comfort Jisoo.

 

“Shhh hey… it’s not your fault shh shh I’m here it’s okay you didn’t mean it. Lisa won’t blame you I promise, she knows it’s not your fault. You didn’t know, it’s okay.”

 

Lisa was laying down on the couch and turned to Jennie who was there with tissues to help Lisa’s bloody nose. 

 

“Is Jisoo okay?” 

 

Lisa saw Jennie’s face turn from comforting to confused as to why Lisa would immediately ask about Jisoo.

 

“Yes Lisa she's good now are you hurt? Does your head hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere else?”

 

Lisa though, couldn’t hear Jennie since she was too focused on the sobs she heard from the other room. She listened as Jisoo blamed herself for hurting Lisa and feeling horrible. It broke her heart to hear Jisoo in so much pain.

 

_ She should know it’s not her fault, I don’t blame her. I feel so bad I should really go over and help comfort her but… I don’t think I can get up like this. Ugh if I only I had just moved! This is all my fault and now I’m making Jisoo cry. Great job Lisa, really great job. _

 

“Hey Lisa? Did you hear me?” Jennie asked as she waved her hand in front of Lisa to get her attention.

 

Her question however fell on deaf ears as Lisa was starting to doze off. She quickly was falling asleep despite Jennie’s pestering for her to stay awake. Lisa felt a tissue being placed under her nose and heard Jennie’s sigh as she gave up on keeping the blonde awake. The last thing Lisa heard before falling asleep was Jisoo coming into the room and saying “Thank god she's okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I really wanted to update this but didn’t have enough time to make a fully complete chapter. I still hope you enjoyed it


	4. Meaningless Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while! I had finals to study for and I got super lazy as well. Good news is it’s summer which means I’ll have tons of free time which also means more frequent updates!
> 
> Also I believe I said this was taking place in their dorm before but I wanted to fix that. I meant to say that this story is taking place in the black pink house (since it’s the one I’m most familiar with)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! Also I didn’t proofread since I’m lazy!

Lisa woke up several hours later when the sun was already high in the sky. She was in the living room in front of the tv, the kitchen was right next to it. Lisa tried to sit up but quickly laid back down when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

 

“Ouch…” Lisa mumbled, “that door really did a number on me huh?”

 

The young Thai tried to get up again but this time more slowly. She carefully removed her blanket and took the tissues off of her nose. She then put her arm down beside her and used it to push up off the pillow her head was resting on. Then, she laid back with a loud “hmph” and kicked her feet out onto the floor. 

 

While yawning, she stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she noticed a slip of paper on the coffee table in front of her with a small pill next to it and a glass of water. She reached for the note and unfolded it.

 

_ Hey Lisa! _

 

_ Rosé and Jennie decided to go out to shop around at the stores, they got tired of waiting for you to wake up. I told them to bring back lunch so whenever you wake up there will be food for you. As you know, I hate shopping so I’m upstairs. If I’ve fallen asleep I’m sorry! You can find me in my room if you need anything. _

 

_ Jisoo <3 _

 

_ P.S. you should take that pill, it’ll really help with your head! _

 

Lisa smiled at the sweet note the older girl had left for her. Although it probably didn’t mean much to Jisoo, it meant the world to Lisa that she took the time to make a little message for Lisa to read when she woke up. Taking her bandmates advice, Lisa put the pill in her mouth and used the glass of water to wash it down. Her head stopped pounding shortly after swallowing the pill and she decided to head upstairs to Rosé and Jisoo’s room to thank her.

 

Tip toeing up the stairs, Lisa walked towards the older girls room. She lightly knocked on the door.

 

“Jisoo?” She asked, “Jisoo unnie? Are you up?”

 

Lisa carefully turned the door knob and opened the door. She was met with the most adorable sight ever. Jisoo was curled up underneath her blankets and was grabbing a pillow close to her chest. The room was lit up only by the sun coming through the window blinds. Lisa slowly walked towards Jisoo’s bed and went to tap the older girls shoulder.

 

“Jisoo, you’ve gotta get up. It’s almost lunch time.”

 

“Ughhhh,” Jisoo’s groaned into her pillow, “no. How about you come sleep instead?”

 

“Wha-“

 

Lisa got cut off my Jisoo grabbing her into bed. The older girl quickly opened up the covers and had Lisa get under them before wrapping her arms around the thai’s waist. Jisoo then nuzzled her face into Lisa’s neck and hummed happily.

 

Lisa was stunned. She immediately tensed up and was unable to move. Her heart was racing and Jisoo burying her face into her neck wasn’t helping. Eventually, Lisa calmed down enough and removed Jisoo’s arms from around her waist. She then flipped over so she was facing Jisoo, whose face was now inches away from Lisa’s.

 

“Jisoo...we really have to get up.”

 

“Do we?”

 

Those last words made Lisa think for a minute.

 

_ She’s right,  _ Lisa thought,  _ we don’t really have to get up. We have nothing planned now that our tours are over and Rosé and Jennie won’t be home for a while. Maybe we could stay her for a while. _

 

Jisoo gave Lisa a smile before saying, “I’ll take your silence as a ‘no we don’t have to get up’”

 

“No….” said Lisa, bringing her hand up to Jisoo’s face, “we really don’t have to get up.”

 

Lisa and Jisoo stayed like that for a while, Lisa cupping the older girls cheek while Jisoo looked thoughtfully into the younger girls thoughtful gaze. After some time, however, Lisa lowered her hand and instead rested it on Jisoo’s waist. She took her other hand and grabbed Jisoo’s hand with it. Jisoo smiled and then pulled Lisa’s waist close to hers. 

Their bodies were now touching. Their legs were tangled together and their fingers were intertwined. Lisa had her hand on Jisoo’s waist and Jisoo had her hand on Lisa’s lower back. Jisoo had her other hand around Lisa’s neck and Lisa had her other hand on Jisoo’s shoulder. From head to toe, they could feel their bodies pressed up against each other.

 

Lisa was freaking out, she couldn’t contain her blush anymore. Her face was bright red and her heartbeat was through the roof. She could feel every inch of the other girls body and it drove her crazy. The way they fit together was almost too perfect. Lisa was desperate to not let this moment end as she continued staring at Jisoo’s beautiful eyes that were now glistening. She couldn’t move at all, she felt frozen in time. The whole world seemed to stop even but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was the gorgeous woman laying mere centimeters away from her face.

 

Lisa then slowly felt her head being pulled closer to Jisoo’s, Jisoo’s hand that was around her neck was guiding her forward. The young dancers heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. This moment seemed so unreal to her. It felt as though she was  _ dreaming _ . The older girl stopped moving Lisa’s head once their noses were touching. 

 

“Lisa,” started Jisoo, her hand now slowly moving up the younger girl’s torso and stopping on her chest, “why’s your heart beating so fast? You’re not nervous are you?”

 

_ Shit shit shit!  _ Lisa thought,  _ fuck she’s gonna know what do I even say oh god oh no no no! _

 

“I-I-I uh I uhm…” 

 

Lisa was fumbling over her own words and didn’t even know how to respond, she just looked into Jisoo’s eyes and hoped that’d be a good enough response. Somehow receiving her message, Jisoo slightly nodded and moved her hand down to her side. 

 

Lisa couldn’t even begin to process what had happened in the past couple of minutes. She tried to bust herself with comprehending what Jisoo did when suddenly a loud voice rung out from downstairs.

 

“Jisoo! Lisa? We’re home!”

 

The two girls immediately tensed up suddenly realizing that explaining the mess they were in was going to be impossible since they couldn’t even describe it themselves.

 

“Lisa, go over to your room…” asked Jisoo, listening to Jennie and Rosé downstairs, “pretend you’ve been sleeping up there.”

 

Lisa silently nodded and removed her arms from around Jisoo and untangled their legs. She slowly shifted out from under the covers and shivered against the cold air. She was about to stand up when suddenly a pair of arms looped around her waist. 

 

“I’ll see you soon,” mumbled a tired Jisoo into Lisa’s back.

 

“Yeah…” replied the dancer, her breath caught in her throat, “see you soon.” 

 

Lisa shuffles quickly over to the door and carefully turned the knob. Peeking out, she saw no one around so she casually strolled over to her and Jennie’s shared room. Lisa opened the door, flipped onto the bed, and buried her head into her pillow.

 

_ WHAT WAS THAT?! Jisoo was CUDDLING me??!? What why what just happened I’m so confused oh my god! Does that mean something? Does she...feel the same way?? No no I’m stupid. Get yourself together manoban! She’s snuggled with you before and it’s meant nothing so that meant nothing too…..right? Ughh this is all so confusing! What if she gets weirded out from now on because my heart was beating so fast? What if...what if she doesn’t like me back and was creeped out by me getting so worked up over being that close to her? I’m such an idiot! _

 

Lisa was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize the door had opened behind her and a concerned Jennie had walked in. 

 

“Lisa, are you okay?”

 

The young girl practically had a heart attack at the words. She jumped up and turned around to face Jennie who was now sitting at the end of Lisa’s bed.

 

“Yeah I just….” Lisa started, suddenly noticing the tears on her face and discreetly whipping them away, “I just had a bad dream.”

 

“Okay well Chaeng and I are gonna start making dinner, come down when you’re ready.”

 

The Thai nodded and watched Jennie leave the room. Once the door closed, she sighed and made her way out to the bathroom. Lisa started the sink and splashed some cool water onto her face.

 

“It’s just dinner with your bandmates, nothing big”

 

Yet somehow to her it felt like a huge event. Partially to due with the fact that she had the strangest encounter with the girl SHES IN LOVE WITH and partially due to the fact that the girl she’s in love with IS ALSO GONNA BE AT DINNER. Sighing, Lisa grabbed the towel off the rack and dried off her face. She then opened the door and made her way over to the steps.

 

“Okay, let's do this,” Lisa murmured to herself before descending the stairs, preparing herself both mentally and physically for the upcoming meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions I’d love to hear them and if you have any constructive criticism I’d love to hear that too!


End file.
